


Unicorn

by The_Exile



Category: Royal Blood | Gemfire
Genre: 40fandoms 2015 - Freeform, Doom, Gen, Short, Unicorns, not Ander victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unicorns are the protectors of the Lyle family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn

Legend tells that the presence of a Unicorn to a leader is enough to empower him on the battlefield and in the court. He's not sure what exactly that's supposed to even mean any more. At the time, he needed something more than Unicorns, and now it's a little too late. That didn't mean he wanted it to go away. It told him when Erin had bribed the guards into stabbing him in his sleep, and then later, in the middle of the ocean with no shore in sight, when the guards were going to fulfil their initial orders, to drug their food and throw them all overboard. It had even told him when the guards slept, how to best hide the knife, who he could inspire to mutiny and who needed to be dealt with along with the guards before they could betray him.

Besides, the Unicorn was a sacred animal to the Lyle family. There were even some rumours about Unicorn blood in his ancestry. That's why the Lyle children had all taken to the saddle so well.

Riding like the wind was a handy skill when all you could do was flee from the forest as it all went up in flames.


End file.
